Ryōko Sakaki
'Ryōko Sakaki ' (榊 涼子 Sakaki Ryouko) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of the Polar Star Dormitory. She and the other students from the dorm befriends Sōma Yukihira and witnessed his talent from the dish he made in a duel with Satoshi Isshiki. She is also a close friend to her fellow dorm mates Megumi Tadokoro and Yūki Yoshino. Appearance Ryōko has long purple hair going down to her waist and bangs that reach her chest. She has orange colored eyes, a slender body figure and a large bust. Personality Ryoko is gentle and she acts as a motherly figure to the Polar Star Gang. Ryoko is one of the mature and mild mannered Polar Star Gang member who use her wits to overcome the hardships and interestingly she and Shun seems is the few members of the Polar Star Gang members who see sense as their judgement. Ryoko is also considered a students who values friendship and respect as her allies which the bond between the friendship is priceless to anyone. In spite her value of friendship, Plot Backstory Little know about Ryoko yet it is believed that she is a senior student compared to other first year students like Megumi. Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Like her peers of the Polar Star Hostel, Ryoko joined in Soma's welcome party and was introduced by her senpai along with her long time room mate, Megumi and Yūki Yoshino in Marui's room. As Megumi seemly the only one(actually she is too shy to part of Soma's welcome party) protest about it, Ryoko would told Megumi that satoshi would stop if Megumi ignore his announcement. During the party, she pour some self-brew rice wine to Soma and surprised over the fact that Soma knew nothing before his admission and she told Soma about the prestigious Elite 10 when he asked about the Elite 10 Council members, before she went drunk and the party went on with everyone lose their sober(except Megumi) until they feel asleep. Originally slept from the home brewed sake of the hostel, Ryoko soon awaken soon awaken in fully sober along with along with Yuki by Soma's food aroma and while witness Soma's uncanny cooking skill. As the girls joined Satoshi to taste the food which both she and Ryoko became the first to witness and surprised over Soma's cooking method, Poêlée which Satoshi stated as a French grilling technique,that even Soma himself didn't know any clue about it. Ryoko and Yuki then start to eat Soma dish and she found the dish is amazingly delicious, thus respect the Yukihira Genius while witnessed the odd friendship between the two. In the next morning, Ryoko along with Satoshi and others were surprised about Soma's early presence in the hostel dinning room and his challenged Satoshi over the 7th seat of the Elite Ten, which he declined until the right time was given and the Shokugeki was permitted by the academy authority. Like Yuki and the other Polar Star Gang, Ryoko would also concerned over Soma's challenge would put his admission in this academy at risk, even though she admired Soma for impressed Satoshi she thought that Soma challenge for that seat was too much for him to bite off the hook. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc One morning after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Ryoko working on her daily routine by checking the salt water in her Shiokouji Lab, where she kept most of these dishes as her collection before she joined the others for Megumi's Onigiri for lunch and tasted the food as delicious as always. Like all the Polar Star Gang members, Ryoko is shocked that Soma optimistic quote that describe that all the Polar Star Gang would be in one of the half of all students in succeed and with Satoshi's confidence was ensured, Ryoko seems to be confidence that she will be joining others to prevailed this camp and began her journey to the camp. With the Polar Star Gang arrived at the Tootsuki Villa, one of many Tootsuki Resort properties owned by Tootsuki Group famed for it's luxurious hospitality services which now served as the main training camp for Tootsuki Culinary Academy students, Ryoko was surprised over the regal and enormous building. Ryoko was surprised over the regal and enormous building. While all of the Polar Star Gang arrived in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall, Ryoko sensed tension among the student who she assumed if all the students worried about their future in the academy and can't help herself but to fell the same way since it is, after all an eliminating camp that she is thinking about and she could expect that everybody almost have such pressure and they would do almost anything in order to keep themselves in. After's Doujima's finished his announcement and the camp has officially commenced, Ryoko and the others are going separated ways and wishes each other good luck in surviving the camp. After survived the first round of the camp, Ryoko along with the other Polar Star Gang reunited with Soma and Megumi with Zenji barely survived. With all of the Polar Star Gang pass the first round, Ryoko and Megumi was then sigh of relief after they do the hard work passed the first round until Sekimori Hitoshi who announce the extra assignment for those who passed the first round. When Yuki is heart broken after Sekimori mention that there won't be any luxury reward given for the students, Ryoko sensed Yuki's melancholy over their vain hard work had earn nothing in return, can't help but to feel sympathy about her fate while attempt to pass the assignment as fast as she could. As all the Polar Star Gang passed the extra assignment, Ryoko could find the bed and she see Yuki went to bed in bitter exhaustion while she is shocked that Zenji's pale condition until he is asleep. At the same time, Ryoko was among the awaken and she surprised that Megumi did not sleep which Megumi After passed their second round, Yuki and Ryoko desperately looking for Megumi as they didn't find her in her room, neither did they find Soma as he too whom also absent in his room and began to worry about them. As they learned the rumors about Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge to one of the Alumni(Shinomiya), the Polar Star girls had a ill-feeling hunch that both Soma and Megumi worst fates would become reality. When Soma returned to the room and slapped by an angry Yuki, Ryoko attempted to stop Yuki by telling her that there is no point for her to beat Soma and it took Megumi's persuasion to stop Yuki. When Yuki cried in her arms, Ryoko was finally in relief as both Soma and Megumi finally survived the round. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle One the third day of the camp, Ryoko joined the other Polar Star Gang passed the test in an exhausting manner, which seemly relief after Yuki mentioned that they have 2 more night for the camp is over. As Ryoko about take a look over the guide timetable,she noticed went something wrong about their guide book, which she read that the third day of the camp would excluding bed hours, assuming if there is a printing error before Doujima's announcement interrupted her thoughts. As the Polar Star Gang arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Ryoko sensed almost all of the remaining lesser students are worn out after the last excruciating 3-day camp with some of the students even barely got their sleep. Ryoko would joined the remaining students(including a surprised Erina who thought he was expelled in the following rumor) assemble in the Great Banquet Hall and listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit and this time, a breakfast buffet with the egg as theme where sleeping hours are not allowed before 6 A.M. and the vacate kitchens are available for practice runs, and her fears are confirmed when that this would be the hardest struggle of the Polar Star Gang. As the assignment commenced, Ryoko and the Polar Star Gang began their rush to seek the ingredients while figure out the high class recipe to match the high class menu, while attempt to suggests the gang that they would have little nap in order to avoid bigger mistake in the real test. Her suggestion soon turned down by Soma and the others since time isn't on their side. Even with Ryoko had the better idea to counter the rush by suggesting another idea, it is later turn down again when Yuki's stress has gotten the best of her yet roar for ensured victory,leaving both her and Shun that the stress has already took the toll. Although she had collected enough ingredients around her, Ryoko shared her concerns with Shun when she saw the student's remain indecisive even after they tasted their own dish. According to her, even if any one of the students managed to get in the bed, the stress and discomfort would still haunt them as the results would be unexpected, not to mention it is also depend on certain guest to taste the dish; claimed it is a psychological warfare for the chef. After survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, Ryoko would reunited with rest of the Polar Star Gang and witness the extreme exhaustion of the remnant students, before she joins the rest of the qualified 628 students to listen to Doujima's golden quote and indulge the Banquet for Victors with the Polar Star Gang. She is also seemed to join the rest of the students to take a bus ride to the academy without Soma. Chosen for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Some time after the Summer Break, Ryoko would reunited with the rest of the Polar Star Gang and she is also proud that Megumi is getting the high score by herself for the first, which she would think that it is obvious that the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud|event]] has seemly changed . As Soma would ask Megumi's sudden seriousness, Ryoko would comply that Megumi is actually skilled in ping pong and she will commentating the match between Satoshi and Megumi. As the both ping pong competitors has near to a draw, Yuki and the others learnt that Megumi is qualified to the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election and also informed that Soma, Shun and even Zenji would be among the first 20 students to be qualified to the festival. (though she didn't believed that Marui despite his apparent fatigue situation during the training camp). As she found herself that she and Yuki are not on the list, Ryoko would Yuki would depressed about it and begin to accept her fate, before she is informed that she and Ryoko are among the pending list for the remaining Several days after Satoshi's brief leak announcement, both Yuki and Ryoko come to the Academy Courtyard and begin to check if Satoshi is telling the truth about their pending list. After see her name on the list, Ryoko is hugged tigtly by Yuki after Yuki found herself among the list. As Alice called Soma is a familiar greeting, Ryoko would wonder if Soma has attracted a lot of famous student in the academy because of his unusual social skills, while tends to tell Fumio about the good news as she would claimed that Fumio would cried in pride that the Golden Era of the Polar Star Hostel is reborn once more. The Unexpected Visit from The Asura of Cookery, Saiba Jōichirō Main Article:Return of a Legend Tale Hours afterwards, Ryōko and the Polar Star Gang has returns to the Polar Star and heading to the Dinning Room for the banquet set up by Fumio for the celebration for their entryIn the same time, she met a stranger who is cooking in the kitchen and further shocked after Fumio introduced Mr.Yukihira that he was the legendary Elite Ten Council Member whose creativity and cookery rivaled to none; then the later also shocked that she realized that Soma is the son of the legend after Soma yell to the legend as his father. After the sudden revelation about the legends visit and the parent-child relationship, Ryōko would witnessed Soma's shaken for the first time She is also shocked that like Sōma, Mr.Yukihira gave a normal handshake to Satoshi prior his introduction, while begin to think that he had know nothing about his famed father that studied in this very academy. Nevertheless, Ryōko would then joined the Polar Star Gang to feast on Mr.Yukihira's dishes and the banquet of celebration. As she tasted the dish as delicious, Ryōko would imagined as the expert delicacies had made Mr.Yukihira both handsome and masculine than they had anticipated; leaving her imagination that Soma would become just like his legendary father. Ryoko is then dine in the other. Soon after the battle of the Yukihira Family, she was mentioned by Yūki that she and Shun planned to return to her home town for practice after curry has been announced as the main theme for the festival. In the same time, she used most of her Summer Vacation to grow her own plant and make her own charcoal-fermented Natto as her preparation for upcoming event. She is later create her very own Soy Sauce Kōji. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after the confrontation, Ryoko, along with Shun and Yuki of the first Polar Star Gang students, return to the academy as one of the 60 participants to enter the Gala of All Festivals with courage and confidence. During the assembly in the Tootsuki Giants Stadium, Ryoko and others are reuniting with Soma and Megumi and they chat each other about their progression. When the lights of the stadium are out, Ryoko and the others listening to Senior Nakiri's speech, including being speechless about Senior Nakiri's carelessness, about the memoir of the past battle he remembers well and inducted as one of the 92 Generation Students. After the speech, Ryoko is among bit farewell and wished both Megumi and Yuki good luck before going to the Block A with Soma, Shun and Zenji. When visited by Sendawara Natsume, the CEO of Haubi Food Cooperation and one of the main judge of this event, Ryoko is among the Block A participant to present her own food based on her secret recipe, aroused the audience in the stadium, including her hidden fan club members, curiosity about her black fluid. As she almost finishes her food preparation and her mild dish has struck the hearts of the audience in the Block A Stadium, Ryoko also witness another rival, Hayama Akira, who cooked the Curry Fish Dish that impressed almost all peers around the stadium which is indicated that she has just confronting one of the extreme rivals, much to her concern that tackle with someone the like Hayama would be challenging since curry is his forte. Despite so, Ryoko is among the few has caught Natsume's eyes and she is also shock in awe to see Soma's snoozing face. That is until Soma awaken from the food aroma and present his dish that arouse their curiosity, make her think otherwise. While the cooking time has expired, Ryoko would watched the elimination due to Natsume's extreme strictness towards the curry dishes . That is until one of the participant, Ryō Kurokiba's dish presented for the dishes give her another perspective. She also witnessed that Ryō's exhibition didn't ended here as she witnessed Ryō's sudden persona change and subdued Natsume by telling her to taste the dish further by slurping the lobster's sauces as well, which make the First Curry Queen indulge the dish further with an odd reaction (obviously a weird imagination). Like Soma and Ikumi and her fellow Polar Star Gang members, Ryōko is shocked that Ryō's exhibition that resulted him as the leading participant in the Block A with 93 points as his final score, while confronted by Ryō's aggressive stare and grin in silent. When her fellow Block A participant, Ikumi Mito was next to display her dish, Ryōko was impressed . As Ikumi was rewarded 86 for her score, it is Ryōko's turn to present her latest dish, the Curry Soy-Natto Rice. As her dish impressed the judges for the non sticky Natto with curry, Ryōko explained that she used charcoal-fire to cook the Natto, which she prepared during her holidays. She also further asserts she also used the Soy Sauce Kōji, one of her Shiokōji , to add the flavor within the rice. Despite putting in her best effort into her dish, Ryōko tied for 7th along with Ikumi, meaning that she did not qualify for the main tournament. Road to the Main Tournament ---Coming Soon--- Main Tournament ---Coming Soon--- Clubs Unknown Cooking Style Ryōko's forte in Shiokouji, a Japanese salt-water dish which is used in almost every Japanese dish. She is also proficient in most charcoal Dish Original Dishes *Curry Soy-Natto Rice-Ryōko's curry rice dish. Unlike the natto which is considered as sticky to some, the natto added the self made soy sauce by Ryōko to give an enhance taste of the dish. ''Shokugeki'' Records Unknown Trivia *There is a running gag that Yūki is often jealous of Ryōko's large bust. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant